


[podfic] Guardian of the Wills

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Post-Rogue One, Voiceteam 2020, Wills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Cassian and K-2 left an intangible legacy behind. They also left a literal one.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Guardian of the Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guardian of the Wills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028727) by [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Rogue One, Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, Wills

 **Length:** 00:06:32

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Guardian%20of%20the%20Wills_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
